Fight for the Future
by Silent Cobra
Summary: SGC is destroyed, converted to a slave labor camp by Lucifer. SG-1 and all involved are dead. Lucifer's first Prime will go and change everything, if only they believe her. Bad summary, please READ and REVIEW! I Beg of you! slight AU
1. Back Through the Gate prelude

STARGATE

Lucifer's Curse

By Silent Cobra

Standard disclaimers apply.

Prologue: Back through the Gate

Allie was kneeling next to the grave markers. She reached out and touched them gently.

"Daniel…Teal'c, Hammond…" She stood up and walked over to another row of graves.

"Jack, and Sam…" She shut her eyes and reached into the bag that was next to her. She raised the camera and snapped individual pictures of each marker. She placed the camera in her bag as a loud whistle toned out from the fortress

Allie stood up and ran down the hill to the slave encampment. She rushed to her tent and tossed the bag into it and hurried onto the gathering area.

Allie best and only friend, Cassandra Frasier stood next to her. They smiled briefly at each other and turned their attention back to the HFP, Human First Prime. He stood tall and proud in his leather uniform.

"Today," he called over the gathered slaves. "we will separate you into the areas you will be in for the rest of your useful life. When I call your names, come forward and tell me where you wish to be relocated to."

Silence fell over the young slaves.

He began to call names.

"Cassandra Frasier."

Cassie walked forward and bowed her head in front of the HFP. She whispered to him softly and he nodded and pointed to an area where a few other women were standing. Cassie walked by Allie without looking at her.

"Allie Jackson."

Allie walked forward and stood in front of the man. She didn't bow her head or give any sign of submission.

"I want to become the HFP." She said softly, "I want your job."

The HFP's face clouded in anger. He drew back his hand to strike the 21 year old woman. Allie ducked, her muscles rippling. Teal'c had trained her in martial arts while he was still alive, so she knew what she was doing.

She dropped her right shoulder as his hand flew over it. She spun and drove her pointer and middle fingers into his windpipe, crushing it. He stumbled backwards in shock.

How dare this little girl do this to him!

"It is within my right as battle class slave to challenge your position!! I challenge it!"

"Allie, no!" Cassie called desperately.

"Shut up Cassie!" Allie snarled. This man had killed Hammond and Teal'c, she wanted him dead.

"STOP!" The voice came down from the mountain. Everyone froze. A man walked from the passageway that had once led to SGC. It was now _his _command central.

"Lucifer…" Allie muttered. The other slaves immediately went into submissive postures, but Allie just stood over the HFP.

"You are strong, and you were trained by that Jaffa, yes?"

Allie nodded, her eyes never leaving Lucifer's face. No one really knew what the creature looked like. His body was cloaked in shadows and fire.

"You may challenge him in the challenge ring, tomorrow night. Come into the mountain and we will prepare you for the ceremony."

Allie nodded and walked into the former SGC. Lucifer turned and looked at the women assembled with Cassie. A fiery smile lit his face. He turned to his true First Prime and jerked his head.

The big silent man walked to the women and began to herd them into the mountain complex.

The places were picked.

Allie walked though the complex. She wandered aimlessly while waiting to be paged to Lucifer's chambers. She opened a door and walked in.

She looked around. It was an old lab. It was never used, by the look of the equipment. It was dusty and forlorn. She walked from corner to corner, drawing her hand through the dust.

She saw a picture frame lying on the counter. She picked it up and brushed off the years of dust.

"SG-1" she whispered. She touched each face slowly. She sat down and just stared at the picture. Why did they have to die?

She slipped it into her bag, which she had been able to get when they told her that it would be awhile before Lucifer would see her. She closed the bag, which had once been Daniel's, and stood up

She closed the lab door and continued down the hallway. She picked a random door and opened it.

It was just as dusty as the last, and had computer parts and books and journals strewn around it.

"Daniel…" she walked in and began searching through his stuff. She knew where it would be, at least, she hoped she knew. She opened a file drawer and pulled out all the files. She reached into the very back and grasped what she was looking for.

The thing to transmit the Iris code. She turned it on and made sure it was still operational. She bagged it and heard footsteps coming down the metal halls. She set her bag down under his desk darted out of Daniel's study and shut the door.

"Jackson, you are to come with us," it was two of Lucifer's guards. She nodded and followed them down the hall.

They entered what had once been the debriefing room. Lucifer sat at the head of the table.

"Sit." She sat opposite of him. He laced his fingers together and stared at her.

"So, you wish to be my Human First Prime?"

"Yes." She stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because I am stronger than he will ever be, and I know the slaves better than him, I know how to hurt them more effectively."

He nodded. "Prepare to fight him." She stood and left. She walked to the old locker room and took a shower.

She stepped out of the steaming shower and found leather clothing sitting on the dusty bench. She held it up and grinned. A leather top with silver armor covering it, and a leather mini skirt. A pair of tall boots and a silver head piece finished the outfit.

"Allie? Are you in there?"

"Cassie?"

Allie turned as she finished slipping into the skirt. Cassie stood in the doorway, wearing a sheer red dress and hardly anything underneath it.

Allie stared frozen in shock. "You asked to become a breeder?" she choked out.

"Allie, they don't get killed, I'll live on!"

"You want to have sex with that creature?" Allie was still in shock. Her best friend was a breeder.

"Why do you want to be HFP? You've never approved of the way the HFP treats the slaves!"

"I have my reasons, but I don't know if Lucifer has tagged you! So I won't tell!"

"Allie, please! Become a breeder and we can live together."

"I refuse, I'd rather finish my days as miner than as a breeder!"

"Allie, don't say that!"

Allie sat down and pulled the boots on. She pulled her long blond hair behind her ears and placed the silver head piece on. She stood and stared at Cassie.

"I'm going to change it all, everything that happened."

She walked to the door and paused, standing next to Cassie. "I love you, girl. And I'm sorry."

Allie walked from the locker room, leaving Cassie standing there crying, and didn't look back.

Allie walked into the former Gate room. The Gate had been cleared out and moved into a clearing, along with the DHD found with the Beta Gate. She stepped into the battle ring and picked up the staff weapon that was waiting for her.

"Alexandria Grace Jackson, are you prepared to fight for the position of HFP?"

"I am!" she called to the observation deck.

"Begin."

The HFP lunged at her. They fought with the staff weapons, but neither made a move to fire.

"No staff weapons, hand to hand!" the HFP snarled. Allie threw her staff weapon aside, knowing what the HFP was about to do. He mocked throwing his weapon aside, then brought it back around, leveled at Allie.

She pushed off the ground and flew at the HFP's throat. She kicked as she came closer. The heel of the boot connected with his throat. His head flung back and a sickening crack filled the ring.

The HFP collapsed. He was dead.

"The victor is Alexandria Grace Jackson. Breeders, greet you're new First Prime."

The breeders dropped their heads into a bow. Allie stared at them, easily picking Cassie out of the group.

Lucifer walked down. "Kneel." Allie dropped to her knees. Lucifer drew her hair aside and bared her neck. He placed his palm against the base of her neck and a pulse of energy radiated around the room.

She felt a burning on her neck and knew that Lucifer's mark, a snake eating its tail surrounded by fire was ingrained on her skin. Anger prickled over her. Lucifer took a step back and handed her a staff weapon. It was different than any other one that she had ever seen.

It could be fired from both ends and had a cradle for her arm.

"Choose your quarters," Lucifer said. "Breeders, one of you tend to the First Prime."

"I will," Cassie said. She walked forward and followed Allie back to Daniel's study.

"Daniel's room?" Cassie asked, looking at Allie curiously. Allie ignored her and pulled her bag out from under the desk. She opened it and pulled out a Zat.

"Cass, I'm really sorry about this."

She raised the Zat and fired. Cassie collapsed. Allie attached the Zat to her belt and took off running from the room.

She ran, her muscles straining to keep up the pace. She reached the elevator that led to the surface and jumped in.

She knocked out the guard that was getting ready to step out and dragged him against the back wall of the lift. The lift finally reached the surface and she bolted from it into the sunlight.

The Stargate was a good mile away from the complex, and she knew that Lucifer would find out about her mutiny and send the True First Prime after her.

She saw an old Jeep being driven by a miner slave and she stopped him.

"Get out," she said.

He raised his hands and climbed from the Jeep. She climbed in and floored it. The Jeep fishtailed as the tires fought for grip in the gravel.

An alarm sounded from the complex.

"Shit!" she snarled. It was earlier than she had expected. She drove until she reached the turn off to the pasture with the Gate in it. She slammed on the brakes and leapt from the Jeep.

She ran, staff weapon in one hand, Iris transmitter in the other. She could hear the shouts of Lucifer and his men getting closer behind her.

She reached the gate and punched in Earth's address. "I really hope this works!" She looked at the tattoo on her left forearm and typed the code into the transmitter.

"Stop!! You are not permitted for Gate travel!" Lucifer yelled.

Allie turned right before she went through. She raised her hand and gave Lucifer a one fingered salute.

"UP YOURS LUCIFER!!" she screamed at him, and leapt through the Stargate.

AN: Anyway, this is my newest story. I hope you all like it so far, it'll start making sense soon. I promise. Please Review. Just click the little button and tell me what you think. Flames will be used to make Lucifer a little hotter.


	2. Visitor

AN: Standards apply, please read and review. BTW, I don't like Pete so….yeah.

Chapter One: Visitor

Daniel sat in his study, massaging his temples. He had a major headache, and Jack wasn't helping. The General was standing in his study, talking mindlessly about something or other, and driving Daniel up the wall.

"Jack!"

"Huh?"

"Shut. Up." Daniel said slowly. Jack looked at him.

"Okay, sure." He stood there in silence for a minute. "soo….you doing anything interesting?"

"I can't do much with you standing in here, talking like a bloody idiot!"

"Me thinks Daniel is cranky today, did you not have your coffee this morning?"

Daniel opened his mouth to snap at Jack when he felt Jack pat him on the shoulder and walk out.

"He left?" Daniel allowed his head to hit the desk. "Thank you, God."

Teal'c lifted the weights and set them back in their spot on the wall. He checked how much he had been lifting and smiled. 850 pounds was not bad, not bad at all.

He began to start martial arts training when the gym door opened. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"General O'Neil, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing much, just swinging by to see how you're doing."

There was silence for a minute. "So, how are you doing?"

"Very well, O'Neil, yourself?"

"Oh, I'm great." He sat down on the bench. "You know, they cancelled the 'Simpsons' tonight though, and that really pisses me off."

"I am sorry to hear of it."

More silence.

"I am attempting to train, so perhaps if you are finished, you could leave." Teal'c made it a statement.

Jack frowned. "Yeah, sure, you betcha." He stood and cast one last confused look at Teal'c and left.

Colonel Carter dropped the vial she was holding when Jack walked up behind her and yelled 'Boo!'

"SIR!" She snapped.

"Ease down, Carter. Just a game."

"You need to grow up, sir. This is not a game."

"You know, ever since you said 'yes' to that damn cop, you've been really cranky."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. She looked at him.

"You have no right…"

"To tell you how to feel? You're right, I don't. But I do have the right to feel concerned for you when I think something is going on that you're not telling us." He said frankly. She stared at him, a brief flash of anger flying across her face.

She looked down. The tension in the lab skyrocketed.

"Think about it, Carter. Maybe you need to rethink your decision." He turned to leave.

"Sam…I'm sorry."

Just as he walked out the door, the little red lights began to flash and the alarm began to sound.

"Unauthorized offworld activation!" Jack and Sam looked at each other and Sam followed quickly as Jack took off down the hallway.

Daniel and Teal'c were already in the command room when O'Neil and Carter showed up.

"Do we have any teams offworld right now?" O'Neil asked.

"No sir. All SG teams are home right now."

"That's strange…"

"What Carter?" O'Neil said.

"I'm getting SG-1's IDC."

"What?!" Daniel and O'Neil said at the same time.

"How is that possible?" Teal'c asked

"I don't know."

"Anyone of us ever given the IDC code before?"

"No sir."

"Nope."

"Not I."

"Well, open the Iris."

"Sir?"

"I want to see what has our code, Davies, open the damn Iris."

"Yes sir."

O'Neil turned and ran down the stairs to the Gate room. SG-1 quickly followed.

The Iris opened and the Gate Room was delved in a blue light. More troops ran in to train their guns on the wormhole.

Suddenly, the event horizon spit out a woman. She looked up at the Command Room.

"Close the Iris!" she yelled.

"Do it!" O'Neil shouted.

The Iris closed and they could hear the sound of bodies slamming against the back side of it.

"Wormhole disengaged."

Every gun was trained on the young woman as she stood up. She had blond hair down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a short leather skirt, a leather top with armor over it. She had knee high boots on and a silver head piece.

In one hand she held a staff weapon that was different than any that the SGC had seen before, in the other she held…

"Hey, that's my bag!" Daniel said.

The girl (woman) nodded and walked slowly down the ramp. She held her hands above her head. She stopped in front of Daniel and handed him the staff weapon. She then removed the Zat from her belt and handed it to him as well.

"I am unarmed."

She looked at SG-1. Daniel was looking at the staff weapon with fascination. "This is remarkable Jack! I think it can be fired from any end! And this cradle must be for stability."

The girl nodded. "I can show you how to work it, Daniel."

The team froze. "You know my name?"

She nodded. "I want to debrief all of you. As well as Hammond. Can you call him here? Tell him it is of most importance."

"Do you have a name?" O'Neil asked.

The girl froze. They watched as her eyes shifted. "Allie. My name is Allie."

"Well, Allie, if you'll excuse us for not trusting you, but we'd like to put-"

"Me in cuffs? I expected it." She held her hands out. O'Neil grabbed a pair of handcuffs and put her in them.

"Let's go to the infirmary first."

Allie sat on the hospital bed, staring at the wall. They had drawn blood, and checked for injuries.

"She's unharmed. We'll do all the blood work and it'll be finished soon. I think you can remove the cuffs, General."

"Uh, right." O'Neil unlocked the handcuffs and Allie stood up.

"I'd like to change, and then debrief all of you."

"Yeah. I got a hold of Hammond. He's on his way."

"Thank you, Jack." Allie turned and walked out. She traversed the hallways like she knew what she was doing and where to go.

She entered the locker room to find Sam in there.

"Allie, right?" Sam asked. Allie nodded. "I'm Sam. You need anything?"

"I want to get out of this skirt," Allie said, plucking at the leather skirt. Sam looked at her.

"I don't have any clean pants, but Daniel does. His locker is-"

"Right here, I know." Allie said as she went to his locker and pulled out a pair of pants.

"Here," Sam said. She tossed Allie a dark green tank top. "See ya in the debriefing room."

Allie nodded and sat down. She lay back on the bench.

"This is so weird," she muttered. She sat back up and pulled her boots off. She yanked the skirt off and pulled the pants on. She pulled the boots on over the pants and removed the armor.

She sighed as she slipped into the more comfortable clothing. Much better than a push up piece of armor. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Colonel Carter, it's good to see you again."

"General Hammond!" Carter grinned and the officers shook hands.

"Any idea what this is all about, Colonel?"

"Not really sir. I just know that the girl is…strange."

"You got that right, Carter." O'Neil said as he walked in. He gave a quick salute upon seeing Hammond.

"General Hammond, welcome back. It's been hell without you, sir."

Hammond grinned. "I imagined it would be."

Teal'c walked in.

"Hey T, where's Danny?" O'Neil asked.

"I believe he said he was looking for a pair of pants."

Carter winced with a slight grin. "The girl has them."

"She's wearing my pants?" Daniel asked as he walked in.

Carter shrugged. "I didn't have any clean ones, you did."

Daniel rolled his eyes as everyone started to laugh. He put the staff weapon she had given him on the table.

"It's remarkable. Much more powerful than the standard ones we have now. I wonder what Goa'uld freak made it."

"His name is Lucifer."

They turned to see their strange visitor standing in the doorway. She had Daniel's pants tucked into her boots and Sam's tank top on. She hadn't removed the silver head piece, but her hair was down.

She walked around the table and put folders down at each seat. Each one had the name of an SG-1 member and Hammond on it.

"Please look at the pictures first, and then I will explain everything."

SG-1 and Hammond sat at the folder that had their names on it. Carter opened it slowly and pulled out an electronic device.

"What is this?" she asked. Allie winced.

"The pictures. I forgot, you haven't invented that yet." She took it and showed them how to turn the 3D holographic pictures on.

"Cool," O'Neil said.

The room fell into silence as they looked at the pictures. Daniel was ahead of everyone else, and reached the last picture first.

A grave marker. It was crudely made, but he could easily read the name inscribed in it with care.

_Dr. Daniel Jackson_

He looked up and watched the others reaction. He could see that each person's slide show ended with the same picture. Only it was their own name on the marker.

He looked at the girl, Allie.

"My God," he whispered. Everyone looked up at him. He stared in wide-eyed fascination at Allie. She nodded slowly.

"You're from the future."

AN: Hi everyone. Thanks to KYLIE for reviewing. Please everyone who reads it review, I really want to know what you think of it. And if anyone has a better idea for a summary, tell me plz, cuz I suck at coming up with summaries that grab people's attention. Anyway, please review.

SC


End file.
